


Young Tragedy

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 13, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 13 DeathLyon sat on his bed in dark clothes, he was waiting for his uncle to get him.A knock on the door sounded, he looked up to see Jason at the door looking solemn, "Come on, shortstack. Everyone's waiting for you."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Young Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Lyon sat on his bed in dark clothes, he was waiting for his uncle to get him. 

A knock on the door sounded, he looked up to see Jason at the door looking solemn, "Come on, shortstack. Everyone's waiting for you." 

Lyon nodded and followed his uncle. 

They arrived at the room where the bodies were in and Lyon burst into tears, "I can't believe they're gone." 

Jason nodded and comforted the child, "I know, I know, an eight year old shouldn't have to learn about death this way." 

….. 

During the funeral everyone said some words. Afterwards they began to move the cadavers to the necropolis. There the whole family cried. 

Lyon couldn't take it, he had to leave. 

Jason followed and sat beside him, "You okay, kiddo?" 

Lyon shook his head, "It's all my fault, if only - " 

His uncle cut him off, "Death is never anyone's fault, you remember that Lyon." 

Lyon nodded, "I miss them so much, though." 

Jason sighed, "At least they died with each other, if they went separately I don't think, either would cope well." 

"I think Mom and Dad would have liked the service." 

Jason nudged his nephew's shoulder, "Me too, kid. Come on, they'll be finishing up soon, you should say goodbye before they put them in." 

Just as they got up to move, the front door opened to reveal Marinette and Damian carrying suitcases. Upon seeing her son, Marinette smiled brightly, "Lyon!" 

She ran to give her child a hug, over her son's shoulder however, she noticed something, "Why is the fish bowl empty?" 

A flushing noise went through the house. 


End file.
